Field
The present disclosure relates to a hybrid type iterative decoding method for a three-dimensional turbo product code (TPC) having an X-axis, a Y-axis, and a Z-axis and an apparatus thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A turbo product code (TPC) is a code scheme in which linear block codes having a short length are multi-dimensionally combined. The turbo produce code is utilized for simply decoding and coding a code with a long code length.In this case, the turbo product code (TPC) may be configured as a product of various types of block codes. Various decoding algorithms including a MAP decoding algorithm and a chase-pyndiah decoding algorithm may be utilized as a soft-in soft-out decoding algorithm of the turbo product code (TPC). Among the decoding algorithms, the chase-pyndiah decoding algorithm is characterized to have low complexity.
As an iterative decoding scheme for decoding the turbo product code (TPC), a serial decoding scheme and a parallel decoding scheme have been suggested in the related art. However, an error correcting performance of the serial decoding scheme is relatively excellent, but the serial decoding scheme has a disadvantage in that an operation time is long. In contrast, an operating time of the parallel decoding scheme is short, but the error correcting performance is relatively low.